Redemption Song
by llamaSUPERNOVA
Summary: In a world different from the one we know, one where the pure reign and slavery is a fact of life. Is the will and strength of a handful of young witches and wizards enough to overcome an ancient and corrupt order? AU marauder era.
1. Lily

"Get up, arseface, or I'm taking this back downstairs and eating it myself."

"Mgflemlone…"

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Nungrwansleep…"

"Don't speak Troll, either."

"WOMAN!"

Laughing, Lily caught the pillow that had been aimed at her, narrowly preventing the breakfast she had just brought up from the kitchens from ending up all over her plain navy blue dress. Swiftly she sent it right back and caught Sirius squarely in the face as he rolled out of bed.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me every morning?"

"Do you want the intelligent list or the other?"

"Do you always have to get so technical on me, Lil?"

"Yes, quite frankly."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. She assumed a highly superior and all-knowing look that she knew annoyed him greatly. They both proceeded to burst out laughing at exactly the same moment.

At that precise moment the door flew open and Lily jumped back to stand by the wall, eyes cast down and hands clasped behind her back, just as Lady Black swept into the room, her many layers of silk skirts and robe flowing behind her.

"Sirius, you ought to have been out of bed an hour ago," she said briskly, taking in the state of the room. "Surely you haven't forgotten today's occasion?" Without looking in her direction, she snapped, "Girl, why haven't you laid out his dress robes? Come on, make it snappy, we haven't got all day!"

As Lily rushed over to the closet, Sirius let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Really, Mother, I don't understand why you have to make such a fuss. London and I've already agreed we want this to be as small a deal as possible."

Lady Black snapped around and said severely, "Well, that's not your decision to make, now is it? Whether you like it or not, the purpose of this gala is to announce the future legacy of the Family Black, not for you to sulk about and complain. As for Miss Brown, you ought to remind her that, as the future matron of this household, she would do well to remember her place, and to hold her tongue. Do I make myself quite clear?"

Sirius barely refrained from rolling his eyes. "Inescapably."

"Good." She walked over to the door and said, "I want you downstairs and ready to go in no less than half an hour. Oh, and please speak to your brother again. I dislike having tea served by a slave covered in horrid bruises."

Once she was gone, Sirius got up and shut the door forcefully. He then took Lily by the hand, twirled her around, and began to waltz. Putting on a very high falcetto he exclaimed, "Oh, darling Lilykins, can you just imagine it? A delightful summer wedding where the heirs of the noble houses of Black and Brown will be forced into matrimony in the name of popping out lovely pureblooded brats to carry on the gracious tradition!"

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Come on, Sirius. London Brown's a perfectly nice girl. It could be worse – be glad you're not engaged to that cow Adelaide Gibbons."

"She's pretty damn nice to look at, though."

"You're pathetic."

"It's what I do best."

"I concede. Okay, think about this, then. At least your parents aren't doing to you what theirs did to them."

Sirius shuddered. His parents were not related only by marriage, but by blood, as well. And not just in the way that most purebloods were related anyway. In a disgusting attempt to keep the purest of pure within one family, they had been betrothed, despite the fact that they were first cousins. If he was to marry Bellatrix, Sirius might have murdered himself.

"I think I'll take London."

"That's what I thought."

Just then a large commotion came from down the hall. Lily didn't have to guess what was going on when Sirius muttered, "Bloody hell," and ran out the door. She could clearly hear the familiar shouted argument that followed.

"Fuck off Sirius! Why are you always trying to bloody defend her?"

"You can't just beat her up whenever something pisses you off!"

"Oh yeah? Well I've got news for you. Just because you've got two slaves of your own doesn't mean you can just barge in here and tell me how to handle mine!"

"Try me."

A few moments later, Sirius re-entered the room, a blonde, round-faced teenage girl wearing a secondhand green dress in tow. Lily sighed and pulled up a chair for her. "What was it this time?"

For someone sporting a black eye and some rather nasty purple bruises, she was remarkably composed as she said, "How am I to know? You know Regulus – slightest thing goes wrong and of course I'm to blame. Personally I think he just likes it so much that he doesn't need a reason by now."

Sirius gave a long-suffering sigh of annoyance as he finished donning his dress robes and said, "Mother's not too happy about it, either. Of course, I s'pose it's hard for her to show off her slaves when they've got seven shades of shit beaten out of them."

"Ta, Sirius," Lily said wryly.

For the second time that morning, the door flew open, only this time it wasn't Lady Black. Both girls sprang up and out of the way as Regulus stormed in.

"Reg, you know you're not allowed to come in my room without my permission," said Sirius patiently, with the air of someone trying to explain something to a small child.

Regulus ignored him and grabbed his slave. Keeping a tight hold of her, as though she might try to free herself from him, he turned to Sirius and said, "If you ever try to come between me and Alice again, there'll be hell to pay."

"Oh, I'm scared shitless."

The younger boy sneered and then pulled Alice out of the room.

Lily grimaced. "That kid's got it coming to him."

Sirius nodded fervently.

"Okay, what'd I miss?"

Both Lily and Sirius turned around to see a boy with untidy brown hair enter the room. He wore a pair of very old, faded jeans and a dirty white tee-shirt.

"Regulus again," Lily replied, "Would it really kill him to lay off Alice for two minutes?"

"Probably," Sirius said. "Where've you been, Rem?"

Remus closed the door. "The kitchen. My mum brought Lady Black's order from Healer Wilkes."

Lily nodded silently.

She had always been secretly envious of Remus for actually knowing his mother. Muggle children were watched closely and, at the first sign of magical powers, removed from the field or quarry where their family worked. Lily had been only three when she was taken from her parents and bought by Lord Black a year later as a gift for his eldest son's birthday, as was tradition. She had only a dim memory of an emaciated blonde woman with vibrant green eyes.

Remus, on the other hand…although the majority of slaves were muggleborn, halfbloods were not uncommon. Where they came from, however, was something of the elephant in the room. Nobody spoke of the young men who took their female slaves to bed with them. It was just one of those things not discussed. Of course, Remus' story was somewhat out of the norm. Fenrir Greyback had lent a young slave by the name of Corinne Lupin to an old family friend but, when she was returned, found her to be pregnant.

Despite the fact that the whole issue was taboo, there was, in fact, a law stating that a slave fathered by a free man would pass into his ownership. Of course, Greyback felt that he had been cheated out of a slave and determined to have revenge and so, just before the man came to collect Remus at the age of three, Greyback bit him and then sold his mother to the Wilkes family. Lily was well aware that it was a miracle he had not been disposed of immediately. The man never thought of him as his own son, though. In the eyes of Lord Black, Remus had never been anything but a filthy slave.

"Anyways Sirius," he continued, bringing Lily back to reality, "I was sent up here to tell you it's time to go. Lady Black's screaming her head off so I'd get a move on if I were you."

"Righto," he sighed, "Off we go, Lils, to the bloody social fest of the season. See you tonight, Rem."

"Enjoy yourself."

As Sirius and Lily walked down the hallway, they passed the familiar ancient tapestry that was the Black family tree. Whenever she walked by it, Lily couldn't help but look for a moment at newest hole. It had been there for about a year now, but she just couldn't get used to the fact that Andromeda was gone. Oh, there had been search parties, yes, but they had all been futile, and no one had the foggiest idea where she'd run off to. Her and Ted.

Oh yes, Lily thought with a sigh. Of course Ted had gone with her. Anyone that really knew both of them like she and Sirius had could plainly see that they were made for each other. Romantic, really, because everyone that wasn't dimwitted enough to think that Andromeda didn't have the guts knew where they'd gone. But that was by the by now, and no one dared speak of it.

Traditionally the bride-to-be's family hosted the engagement party, and later the groom's funded the wedding. When Alice and Lily arrived in kitchen fire of the Brown manor, Lily tapped a nearby slave and asked, "Excuse me, we've come with the Blacks."

"Come with me."

Lily and Alice turned around to see a tall black girl around their age standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm Gwenog," she said, as they strode down the stone corridor, "London Brown's my mistress, so I s'pose we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other soon."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Alice."

"Lily. We've never been here before, so where exactly are we going?"

"I'd figured that out for m'self. We're going up to the Entrance Hall. People are mingling and you may be needed,"

The Brown Manor was much larger than Lily had anticipated. They ascended a few levels and then proceeded to wind their way through several back corridors that Lily was certain were there so that slaves and masters would not cross paths. Finally they arrived at the end of a corridor and Gwenog opened a door. In the room beyond Lily could see many guests dressed in their finest, laughing and drinking goblin-made wine.

"Just sidle in and stand at the back."

Only one person looked their way as they did what she said. Sirius looked up and waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes at him. Stupid move. Gwenog caught her eye and gave her an odd look before she closed the door behind them.

Lily had been to enough of these types of functions that it had become a ritual for her. Stand at the back. Look submissive. Don't talk. Don't catch anyone's eye. In her head she did a mental checklist of who was present. It was the best way to pass time, as no one would dare not invite someone in high society to something like this, and there were quite a few people in high society.

There were the Gibbons sisters, all attractive in their own way. Sophisticated Marise, gorgeous Adelaide, sultry Simone, and babydoll Zephyrine. They were all surrounded by various young men. Reynard Zabini, Amycus Carrows, Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange. It had been most amusing for Lily to see Lestrange's reaction when news reached him of Andromeda. They had been betrothed, after all.

In the middle of the room stood the latter's younger sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa, with their own fiancés, Rodolphus Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. Florence Zabini and Evette Parkinson, were with them as well, although Florence, as usual, was busy exchanging flirtatious glances with Theodore Nott, who was not paying attention in the least to Alecto Carrows, who, in turn, looked quite miffed. Regulus and Ezmia Wilkes, his betrothed, stood with them.

Lily turned her attention to Sirius. He stood in a corner of the room, conversing with London Brown. She was actually a very attractive girl – terribly light ginger hair and astonishingly petite. Now she was laughing at something Gideon Prewett had said. Yes, he stood there as well – he, his twin Fabian, his sister Molly, and his brother-in-law Arthur. Lily supressed a laugh. Sirius looked quite out of place amidst all that ginger hair.

There was one person missing from that group, though, who ought to have been there. With the exception of perhaps Evette Parkinson, there was no one else he would have liked to converse with, Lily was sure of that. Unless, of course -

"Tiger!"

Oh bother.

Lily looked up and just managed not to roll her eyes. She had to stick to protocol here.

"Master Potter."

"Why so proper, o song of my heart?" He had that grin. She _hated_ that grin, because it usually meant he was in a good mood, which made him do stupid things. Of course, his mood was usually pretty good.

"James," she said, barely opening her mouth for fear she would catch the attention of a passing guest, "You know we can't do this right here."

His grin faltered for a moment but then sprang right back as he said, "You know, you're absoloutely right, as per usual. Come on."

Before she knew what was going on, James had grabbed her hand, pushed open the door she'd come through, and pulled her inside. Her last glance before he shut the door was of Alice rolling her eyes. Then it was just them inside the stone corridor.

"How'd you know that was there?" she asked, before he could do anything stupid. Not that what he'd just done wasn't.

James flashed her a grin and said, "I've been watching you since you came in."

"Stalker complex, much?"

"Don't be silly. I could hardly miss an angel fall from heaven."

"Have I ever told you that you need to get better pick-up lines?"

"Why should I? You seem to like them well enough."

"Oh, shut up."

James didn't need telling twice as he bent down to kiss her.


	2. Andromeda

Adelaide Gibbons sighed as she handed her glass back for what seemed the hundredth time. She, her mother, Marise, and Zephyrine were lounging in the sitting room, and it seemed that her slave simply did not understand the exquisite pain of the insufferable August heat.

"No, no, far too sweet to be anything classified as edible. Good Lord, Bertha, can you honestly not fix a proper iced tea?"

Bertha murmured an apology.

"Oh, never mind all that," she snapped, "Send for Octavius to do it. However I ended up with the most useless lump to assist me, I'll never know. Honestly, you'll be the death of me someday."

Marise raised an eyebrow at her sister and said serenely, "Darling, I don't know where you get off with the idea that you may use my slave simply because your own is wretchedly inadequate."

A tinkling laugh came from Adelaide. "I ought to have known you wouldn't like to share, Marise. I have no doubts that, for your specific demands, Octavius is far more than satisfactory, shall we say."

Lady Gibbons gave her Adelaide a reproving look before saying, "That will do, dear. I hardly like to imagine what affect this topic will have on Zephyrine."

"Oh, please, Mother," Adelaide said in a bored voice, "Rina is fifteen years old. Hardly a child anymore. I'm quite sure she understands the mockery of this conversation – am I right, dear?"

Zephyrine nodded, but didn't even look up from the novel she was reading. It was titled Starlit Seas: The Chronicles of Notorious Pirates Samuel and Diana.

Lady Gibbons sighed as she turned her attention to her youngest daughter, "Love, it concerns me the amount of time you spend with your pretty nose in a book. I'm certain young Master Prewett would not approve of a wife who spends her days filling her head with silly ideas about pirates and politics."

This time it was Zephyrine's turn to sigh as she closed the volume and said, "Really, Mother, you're so old fashioned. Fabian couldn't care less what I read – in fact, he was the one who recommended this." She stopped for a moment, as though recalling an amusing memory. "Besides, Simone agrees with me. She thinks it's healthy to explore new ideas. You wouldn't believe how many things we've come across that could so improve our society. Even in just this book there's talk of something called habeas corpus – "

"That's quite enough, young lady."

Lady Gibbons was looking more livid than Zephyrine could ever recall seeing her. Adelaide appeared as though she'd just swallowed something disgusting, and Marise was scrutinizing her with an air of distaste. It was only then that she remembered Simone saying it probably wasn't wise to divulge all that went on in the library to their family. She really needed to start listening to her sister more.

"Where has your sister gone off to, anyways?" She had gotten off her chez lounge. "I don't recall seeing her at breakfast this morning, or at lunch, either."

"Anita has been rather sparse today, as well," Marise added.

No one noticed Bertha and Ilene exchange an uneasy glance in the corner of the room, although Ilene nearly jumped a mile when her name was called by her mistress.

"Lady Gibbons?" she said, respectfully stepping forward.

"Has Mistress Simone gone out for the day?"

Ilene hoped her face was a mask of perfect ignorance as she replied, "I don't rightly know, Madam. Er…I did happen to find this in the Dining Room as I cleaned after lunch – looked to be Mistress Simone's handwriting."

She put the piece of parchment in Lady Gibbons' waiting hand and then returned to the corner of the room, hardly daring to look at Bertha for fear she would give something away. Lady Gibbons began to read aloud.

_Dear Mother,_

_By the time you find this letter, you will no doubt have realized that I have left your home. Yes, Mother, your home. I never felt familiar nor welcome enough to call it my own. It is true that I drank wine, danced at galas, welcomed guests as a hostess there, but I was not, and never will be, I think, in a place where I could view and embrace the family traditions and values in such a light that I was comfortable with. I don't expect you to understand right now, but I hope that perhaps someday you will accept my choice._

_Please do not send search parties for me – they will prove futile. Where I am going you cannot find, and please help Zephyrine to understand that it is a place where she cannot follow. She has so much potential, Mother. Do not force her to throw it all away simply because she is female. Do not put her into the position you have put me, where leaving is the only option left for me. _

_I assure you that I am safe. Our neighbor, one Michael Lovegood, has ensured that. Yes, Mother, the halfblood Lovegood. If you are cross with my on that account, I am not entirely certain that I should tell you what my intentions are, although I am quite certain you have already guessed my destination. You are not a foolish woman, Mother - you have always been aware of my discomfort with the idea of slaveholding. Where Anita and I are going, there will be no distinction between us, no line of superiority. In my book, there never has been. For years the two of us have held onto this idea, this dream of equality and freedom. It was not until Michael came so spectacularly in Anita's life (yes, Mother, despite what you and father always claim, even filthy Mudbloods deserve a chance to love someone) that this dream could be realized. It took her a long time (me even more so) to gain his trust in such a way that he could confide in us as to where his allegiance lay. Eventually we persuaded him to take us with him. _

_We have gone to the rebellion, Mother. You've always said we must do our part for our family, and this is what I've deemed necessary. This is my chance to redeem the Gibbons in the eyes of the oppressed, for they are the future. Without being there with you, I already know how you are reacting, and I apologize. I have shamed our family name for only a little while. Soon I shall be the one who saved it. Remember that._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Simone_

_P.S._

_You may give my sincerest regrets to Master Carrows, although somehow I doubt he will care. There's hardly any reputation to ruin._

In the chaos that ensued, no one noticed someone slip quietly upstairs.

----------------------------

Andromeda Tonks was not having a good day. Raising a six year-old girl was supposed to be easy. Her own mother used to practically sing about how easy it had been to raise three daughters (well, perhaps not sing – Druella Black would hardly have degraded herself by doing something so primitive as singing). It was supposed to be all party dresses and sparkly trainer wands. Of course, her mother never had to deal with a daughter who spent her days running around with lime green hair and a pig snout.

Normally she could deal with it. In fact, most of the time Andromeda loved the time she got to spend with Dora on the couch, laughing as she manipulated her face into crude interpretations of various rebellion members.

Today, however…well, it would have been a lot easier if Dora hadn't decided to imitate Forrest Hamilton moments before Isobel had returned from their mission at the Malfoy Manor to inform everyone he had fallen behind. Or perhaps it would have been just as painful. Andromeda had always been able to identify with Forrest – not only had he been a wonderful friend and mentor, he was an outcast. A redeemed Slytherin. Just like her.

Needless to say, Andromeda was not in the mood to answer the door that evening. She would have been more than content to simply stay in the sitting room of the Den, as the headquarters of the rebellion was indeed called, sitting on the couch and sipping her coffee (into which she strongly suspected Ted had added several drops of firewhiskey) as the rain pounded on the roof. She had, however, volunteered to stand guard that evening, and it was her duty. Besides, it wasn't as though the knocking would just go away. As much as she might have wished.

"Who's there?" she demanded, "Declare yourself!"

"A friend in critical need of some home-style Tonks cooking. Open up, you madwoman!"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and undid the latch, allowing three soaked individuals to enter the Den. Quickly she latched the door behind them and threw her arms around the one who had spoken.

"Mikey!" she cried, not exactly aware of the affect her volume would have on certain sleeping children. "What on earth were thinking, traveling in this weather? And forcing these lovely ladies to accompany you, no doubt."

She turned to his two companions, both young women younger than herself. The first one's face was shadowed by her hood, but Andromeda could make out deep blue eyes and a very pale complexion. The other looked to be slightly older, with straggly blonde hair and rather high-set eyebrows. She extended her hand.

"Anita Montgomery, lovely to meet you."

"My pleasure. I'm Andromeda. And you are?"

The paler one pulled her hood back to reveal a length of raven hair, frizzing somewhat from the water exposure. She smiled and replied, "Simone Gibbons. But you already knew that, didn't you Andy?"

Andromeda gasped. Before her stood not the scrappy, opinionated fourteen year-old she had been forced to leave to fend for herself six years previously, but a mature and refined young woman she thought she would never find again. Her eyes grew wide as she thought furiously – I am _not_ going to cry, I am _not_ going to cry.

"Oh, I've always been such a basket case," she sighed as she gave in and pulled Simone into a tight embrace.

When finally she let go, Simone rolled her eyes and grinned. "I guess I'm not exactly who you were expecting."

"Lord, no…bloody hell, Simone, I'm just so proud that you finally got here. All those years of no news I'd thought they'd got to you."

"Not a chance. Hah, I even corrupted the future Lady Prewett before the blithering idiots got the chance."

"Zephyrine?"

Anita laughed. "They're going to have a time keeping her from coming after us. Simone did her work well. That girl's more stubborn than a mule and almost as opinionated as one of us."

"Splendid. Why don't we go down to the kitchen? Mikey here looks like he could do with some nourishment."

Andromeda winked at Anita and Simone as Michael practically flew down the stairs.

Five minutes later the four of them were seated around the large kitchen table, onion soup and a roll apiece provided to the newcomers. Anita was recounting their voyage from the Gibbons Manor to the Den

"My compliments to the cook, Andy," Michael commented through a mouthful of bread. Anita smacked him playfully. "Don't talk while you're chewing."

Andromeda laughed. "You can let him know when he wakes up. Or when Dora smells the soup and wakes him up herself."

"A little late for that, Andy."

She looked and rolled her eyes. In the doorway stood a very fatigued Ted, a certain aquamarine-haired angel pulling him by the hand into the kitchen. As soon as she noticed the three other occupants in the room besides her parents, however, she let go and climbed onto Michael's lap.

"You're getting too big for this, Nymphie," he feigned in protest.

"Uncle Mikey, guess what! I figured out how to look like Mr. Snape!"

Andromeda didn't trust herself not to laugh at the spectacle that ensued, so she turned her attention to her husband. Anita had just finished introducing herself and Simone was sidling out of her chair, looking rather apprehensive. Andromeda couldn't blame her. It had been years, but still…Ted wasn't the sensitive type, but even the smallest brush with high society put him on edge.

It had always remained a bizarre mystery to Andromeda as to what arrogant berk had come up with the brilliant idea of presenting each Black heir with their own personal slave at the age of four. She'd been no exception to the tradition…but had her parents intended for Ted to impregnate her and for the two of them to run away. No, they probably hadn't anticipated that.

And now Simone was here to stay. Bloody brilliant.

"Surprised?"

"To see a Gibbons here? Yeah, I'd say so."

It was probably best if she intervened. Make things less awkward. Maybe.

"Er, Ted, you remember Simone?" Andromeda said, "She and Anita just arrived with Michael. To _help_." She emphasized the last word, hoping he'd get the message and back off. Ted rolled his eyes at her and then busied himself with her abandoned bowl of soup,

Andromeda was spared the task of breaking the awkward silence that had descended upon the kitchen when Dora hopped off Michael's lap and rushed to her mother, knocking over a chair in the process. She smiled up at her mother in a very endearing manner. Andromeda sighed and gave in, picking her up and saying, "Simone, Anita, this is my daughter Nymphadora."

"Mummy," she pouted, assuming a very serious look that appeared quite amusing on a six year-old, "I told you before – Nymphadora's too long. Why can't I have a normal name like Daddy?"

"Because Daddy's an impossible galoot, Nymphadora, that's why."

Ted glared at her from over his soup.

Nymphadora wrinkled her nose and announced, "Fine! Then I don't want a first name. My only name's my last name, 'cause at least it's short."

Andromeda groaned and put her down. Before she knew it, her daughter had marched up to Simone and said, "My name's not Nymphadora anymore, Miss Simone. It's Tonks."

Simone lifted her gaze to give Andromeda an appraising look. Mentally, she slapped herself. Of course she and Ted were married. How in hell had she forgotten to mention _that?_

Just then Ted barked from across the table, "Just Simone, Dora, you can drop the Miss."

"Ted, she's just – "

"What, Andromeda – she's just what? Recognizing the almighty pureblood superiority?"

"I'm raising my daughter to be polite, goddammit! And it would help if you would stop bringing your bloody prejudices into the picture."

"My prejudices? Last time I checked, it wasn't _my_ prejudices that I have to thank for this." Ted pulled up his sleeve and thrust his left arm forward. There on his forearm was imprinted a coat of arms. Two greyhounds rampant on either side of a short sword - the Black crest.

Andromeda looked for a moment as though she might cry. Ted opened his mouth as though to say something more, but then closed it. "I'm going back to bed," he said shortly, "Come on, Dora."

Dora gave a frightened look at both of her parents before scurrying down the hallway and out of sight, her father right behind her.

For a moment Andromeda just stood there before collapsing into Ted's abandoned chair and sighed. Everyone stared at each other for a moment before the uncomfortable silence was broken. "He's not usually like this," said Andromeda to no one in particular, "It's been a long day for everyone and he's just…tired. We all are."

Anita put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she continued. "The fight's getting us nowhere. People are starting to become seriously concerned that it's entirely pointless…and as long as the Union holds the Call, they're entirely right."

"The Call?" Anita asked.

Michael shook his head, "I'm sorry, Anita – that's for another day. You'll learn soon enough, but for now I think it's best we all just go to bed." He glanced meaningfully at Andromeda, and Simone said, "Yes, you're right. Come on, Andy."

As they ascended the stairs, however, a second booming knock came from the front door. Andromeda hastened to answer, but Michael stopped her and said, "Andy, you know better than that. Only answer the door if you're in any condition to fight, remember?"

Andromeda looked indignant, but stepped aside nonetheless as he opened the door a crack and cried, "Who goes there?"

"Er…Ilene Peverell."

Simone and Anita both gasped and, before anyone could stop her, the latter had swung open the door and was embracing yet another drenched girl. "Ilene, have you gone mad?" Anita demanded as she released her, "You could have been killed if you were caught! Oh, Simone, I _told_ you not to leave that dratted letter."

"How could anyone catch a slave when she was with her mistress?"

Andromeda honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing. How had none of them noticed that there was another person standing directly behind Ilene? A certain person who, when comfortably inside and relieved of her cloak, appeared to be nearly the spitting image of Simone?

"You did not." Simone looked furious.

Zephyrine guiltily smiled. "Really, Simone, you couldn't actually expect me not to follow you, right?" When her sister didn't back down she bit her lip and said, "Well I'm here to stay, whether you care or not. I couldn't let you leave me there with all those prudes while you had all the fun."

Andromeda furrowed her brow and cut in, "Er…Zephyrine – "

"Andy! Good Lord, this is where you've been all this time? Splendid!"

"Yes, thank you, but there's something I really think you ought to understand. The rebellion isn't exactly all fun and games, love. There's responsibility involved. And there's a good chance you could get hurt." She swallowed hard, trying not to think of Forrest. "More likely than not."

Zephyrine shrugged and said, "You know, that's exactly the speech Ilene gave me when she was trying to get me to stay." Ilene rolled her eyes. "But I convinced her to come with me in the end. We figured that tip she'd picked up on Lord Rosier could be of some help to you all."

Michael looked up sharply. "Lord Rosier, did you say?"

A devilish grin worked itself onto Zephyrine's face as she replied, "Oh, yes – Lord Rosier. Quite the knowledgeable chap on state affairs and such. But, then again, you lot seem to be of the opinion we're not cut out for this sort of thing, so I suppose we'll be off."

But Andromeda had barred the door with her arm.

"You're not going anywhere until we've heard what you know."

--------------------------------

An hour later a very exhausted Andromeda Tonks entered her bedroom, quietly closing the door behind her. Through the darkness she could see Ted under the covers, although the suspicious lack of snores gave him away immediately.

She climbed into bed alongside him and sat there for a moment. Earlier he had been in no mood to talk, but perhaps an hour to sit with his emotions had been enough to calm him. Either way, there was only one way to find out. Andromeda put her arms around her husband and pulled him into a tight embrace from behind. As a result of the summer heat, he wore only boxers, allowing her to feel the rough scars that were engraved in his back. She had always never forgotten how medieval her family could be. A moment later she heard him sigh.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I shouldn't have gone off like that…it's just been such a long day and I'm tired. Things are so much harder now."

"Don't you dare apologize, Andy."

"But – "

"No, you have to listen – this is important. You remember how things were when we first ran away. Life was exciting. I mean, really…in our different ways we'd both freed ourselves from that damn family and with Dora on the way, too. But we've been on this road for too long without any destination."

"Listen, that's exactly – "

"Can't you just let me finish?"

She sighed and said, "Fine, but afterwards there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright, but hear me out, I've been thinking about this for a while. I haven't warmed up to most purebloods, you and the Weasleys excluded – I haven't had much reason to. Before I came here, the only one who had ever thought of me as anything more than a piece of property was you…Purebloods only abused and stole what wasn't theirs. But I'm starting to realize that things only seem that way. A good portion of purebloods hate this whole damn society but can't do anything about it on their own.

"Hating those who want to help will get me nowhere, Andy. We need to find a way to let others know they're needed. And to let the defeated know they've not been forgotten."

Andromeda traced one of the deepest whip marks that lined his back with her finger, painfully remembering the day it had been delivered to him. At the age of fourteen she had been forced to watch the entire thing. And all for some spilt wine on her mother's dress. How could her parents have been so cruel?

"There is a way, Ted."


	3. Alice

"Padfoot?"

"James."

"Er…Lily and I've got to talk to you. Is there anyone else here?"

Sirius shut the door behind them and said, "Nah, Regulus's gone to Diagon Alley and my parents are off at the Nott's. Is this about where you two disappeared to during Narcissa's wedding last month?"

"How d'you know about that?"

"Really, Prongs, when are you going to realize that I know everything?"

As they all sat down, Lily twisted her mouth into a wry grimace and said, "Yes, well, passing over your omniscience, I don't think you're going to be too pleased with what we've got to say."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Well," James began, trying very hard to look anywhere but at his best mate, "Neither of us _meant_ for things to go as far as they did…it was all rather spur-of-the-moment…well, what I mean to say…god, Sirius, you do know what I'm getting at, don't you?"

It looked very much as though Sirius was trying his best not to start laughing then and there. Both Lily and James exchanged skeptical glances and waited for him to gain some control over himself. And finally –

"Blimey, James, when did you become such a nancy boy? It's not like it was your first time or anything, I know that much. Why the bloody hell d'you have to tell me about all this?"

Trying to ignore the glare he was receiving from Lily, James said, "Yeah, that's true but…please don't murder me? We both get how much of a problem this is going to be for all three of us."

"Spit it out, Prongs."

"Er…well, see…the, um, well – "

"The contraception charm didn't work, Sirius," Lily interrupted in a resigned tone.

Sirius stared at her. His eyes then flickered to James, to her belly, back to James, and then back to Lily. "Come off it. You can't be serious, can you?"

Lily nodded grimly. James looked thoroughly miserable.

There was a moment where no one said anything, and then -

"I'll kill you," he said to James, the usual good natural absent from his voice, "How could you be so careless? Don't you have _any_ idea how much trouble this is going to cause? Not just for me, trying to explain this whole situation – think about Lily! Bloody hell, James, I know both of us like to live on the edge, but this is too far. I mean, how on earth will – "

"Get a grip on yourself," Lily said coolly, "Shouting's not going to help us in the least, so please sit back down."

Sirius looked as though he would've liked to punch something, but after a brief glaring match sighed murderously and resumed his seat. "It's going to be hell finding a Healer who won't talk to Mother about all this."

"What does Lily need a Healer for?" James asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"She needs a Healer, prat," Sirius shot back with a reproving glare, "To get rid of this mess."

"I don't need a Healer, Sirius, because this mess, as you so eloquently call it, is going nowhere." Lily looked as though she could have strangled him for merely suggesting it.

"You can't possibly _keep_ it!"

"Watch me."

"Lily, look at it this way - even if you didn't abort it, you wouldn't even get to keep the baby! James would legally own him."

"All the same, Sirius, I'm above murdering my children."

"That's not what I…I can't believe that you…Lily, you _can't_. What would James and I tell people?"

"Say what you like, it's not my problem. People won't give a shit about anything I tell them anyway."

"And if I forbid it?"

Lily took a deep breath and looked at him. Both Sirius and James were alarmed to see the familiar stubborness and conviction gone as she said, "As you command, master. I am not allowed an opinion in the matter," and swept out of the room.

As much as he knew the truth of what she'd said, Sirius knew that he'd never see things that way. He could never bring himself to force Lily into this when he knew she was so opposed to it. Sirius felt a great rush of pity towards James as his friend collapsed in his chair and ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Come on, Prongs, mate," he said in a over-airy, bracing voice, conjuring two butterbeers and slapping one into his friend's hand, "Between the two of us, we're bound to figure something out that's alright by Lily."

James shook his head numbly. For the first time, Sirius noticed that he looked rather ill. "I can't do this."

"Course you can. You have to."

"No. I can't make her get rid of it. No one has the right to do that. But if she goes ahead and has the baby…Don't you see what it would do to her if he or she was taken away from her? And I can't handle owning my own son or daughter, Padfoot. Who could?"

Sirius realized that what he had said previously had not had an effect only on Lily.

Thinking grimly of Remus, he replied, "No one in their right mind, that's who. But maybe it would be better that way. I mean, it's not as though you wouldn't treat them right, James. I know you better than that…you never liked this whole business in the first place. Believe me, I'm surprised you haven't run off to the rebellion already."

"Blimey, Padfoot, that's it! Andy!"

"What?"

James was looking at Sirius as though just realizing he was there. "Andromeda, Sirius. You need to write her. I know you've tried before, but you need to try again. Lily has to get to the rebellion."

"Prongs, mate, have you gone mental?"

The spark that James had been missing since Lily had taken him away to speak with him was back. "Cut the chat, Sirius, we've got to hurry. You need to write to Andy and Ted straight away, see if they can get Lily to wherever they are. Even if it's not the rebellion, it's got to be better than here."

Sirius shook his head in amazement. "Look, I've been trying to contact her for years now, as much as I'd – "

"Then keep trying!"

"Alright, alright! Say I do get an answer from Andy this time, and she says it's all fine and dandy. How exactly am I supposed to explain to my parents that my best mate knocked up my slave, so she's gone gallavanting off to help the anti-Union movement?"

James was stumped, but only for a moment.

"Padfoot, I…I don't suppose you'd let me _buy_ Lily, would you?"

He raised an eyebrow at him, "Enlighten me as to how that would help, James. And, again, what exactly would I tell my parents?"

James waved him impatiently. "Oh, I dunno. Tell them you lost a wager to me or something. And it would help tremendously because she wouldn't be your business anymore."

"And how would you explain to _your_ parents where she went?"

"Actually, I was thinking of going with her."

In response, Sirius inhaled quite a lot of butterbeer. James clapped him on the back and waited for him to stop choking before continuing.

"I'm serious, Padfoot. My parents are planning a holiday sometime in January – it would be the perfect opportunity. It's not like I need their permission."

He finally seemed to regain the use of his voice. "Prongs, odds are Andromeda isn't even going to get my letter."

"You've still got to try!" James said fiercely, "Even if it doesn't work, I'm still going through with it. There's got to be someone we know who knows how to get there!"

"Have you gone completely mad?"

"Actually, I was just wondering how much more difficult it would be to bring along the rest of my house slaves."

"Christ almighty, it's one thing for someone to travel around with one, but _four?_ It'd be absoloutely obvious!"

"Well I can't just leave them! Why're you so against this, Sirius?"

"I'm not against undermining the system, James," he retorted angrily, "I just don't see how your plan could work. So far you've got Lily, Zeb, Lovell, Elma, and yourself off somewhere with absoloutely no idea where you're going. You've just got to plan this all out better!"

But he could see that James' mind was set when he replied, "And that's why you're going to write Andy."

Sirius sighed as he summoned a sheet of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill.

-------------

Alice did not understand Regulus. Half the time the prat was on her for creasing his shirts wrong when she ironed them, the other half he was just giving her these odd looks she didn't understand. Half the time she was terrified of him, the other half she did everything in her power to avoid him.

That afternoon she had been in the kitchens, chopping vegetables for the furnish on the pork Henry was cooking, when Regulus came strolled in as though his presence there was an every day occurance. Alice had been so startled that she dropped the knife when she saw him in the doorway. He told her to get ready, as he was going to Diagon Alley and needed her to go as well.

Great. She could go and carry the bags and get leered at by the thugs who lurked in the shadows of Diagon's stores. Wonderful. Sighing Alice nodded and washed her hands as he left. Taking off her apron, she left her hair up in its messy bun and put on a plain, clean dress she was only permitted to wear when leaving the house. Then Alice walked upstairs by the main entrance to wait for her young master. She didn't have to wait long. He came down the main stairs and Alice braced herself for some sort of snide remark or a slap at least. Neither of which came.

"Let's go." Regulus said taking her hand.

Alice was indignant. She could walk on her own! Did he have to demean her further and lead her like a small child? What was next, a leash? But she knew better than to argue. The bruises from the day before, fresh on her arms and abdomen, were a reminder to Alice to content herself to gritting her teeth and muttering murderously in her head.

As they flooed to Diagon Alley Alice again wondered why she didn't just try and run away. She knew full well that there was nowhere for her to go, and that she would be caught and most likely killed before she got too far, but at this point she couldn't care less. Was it better to be a slave who couldn't get through the day without unwarranted physical abuse or to be dead?

Stepping out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron, she stumbled forward. Regulus grabbed her hand again. Ugh.

"Why are your hands so cold?"he asked as he began to rub her fingers. Hm. Hard one. Maybe because she was undernourished and miserable and constantly cooking in a cold stone kitchen? That _could_ be it.

"Just cold, sir." she murmured and she once again pulled her hand out of his. A little more roughly this time. Sticking her hands in her pockets, not only for warmth but to keep them out of his reach, she followed him into Diagon Alley. The fresh air and sunshine was glorious, warm but not too hot. It smelled busy, a mixture of wonderful things from the various stores all around.

"How does it feel to be out?"

Alice stared at him. He was _smiling_ at her. Patronizing little git! Alice felt her cheeks flush in shame and she simply shrugged. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"Where do you need to go?" Alice asked crisply. "We need to get what you need so I can go back and finish dinner in time...sir." Alice hastily added as not to anger Regulus. A public beating was something she'd rather avoid.

Lord Black insisted on the Sir and Madam thing when it came to his wife and sons. But knowing her tone hadn't been the best she thought adding the title in might make the git a bit easier on her.

"Don't worry, someone else can prepare dinner," Regulus finally got the hint and was now walking in front of her.

Honestly how thick was he? Certainly someone else could prepare dinner but she would be the one to get the stinging hex across her back from Lady Black if there were any problems. With anything. Something tasted wrong? Prepared differently? She didn't serve it? She coughed? Anything could provoke it. Anything. And that was something Regulus obviously did not understand in the least.

Sighing, she simply nodded, knowing he didn't see it with his head turned, and kept close behind him. A few people glanced their way. Girls were staring at Regulus, recognizing him and fawning over him. Others maybe knew her, or knew of her, and stared with raised eyebrows. Alice hated those looks. All of them. How little people knew about the world. Seriously.

"You wait for me outside here."

Wait outside? Why the hell did he bring her? Nodding again she held back the words that were dying to come out of her mouth, and in frustration, bit her lip. As soon as he disappeared into the shop she growled to herself and pounded the brick wall with her fists. This was awful. Alice knew people could see her, waiting like a dog chained to the lamp post. It killed her. Oh, it killed her. And no one gave a damn. Pounding the wall again she didn't care that her hands scraped a bit and stung like hell. At least she felt it and could feel it with no regret.

Leaning against the wall she set her head gently against the bricks and closed her eyes. At least she got some peace for once. Alice was tempted to sit down, but the last thing she needed was for Regulus to come out and punish her for being lazy.

Crossing her arms in front of her, she waited. At least it was a nice day outside, and in her dress of deep emerald she was comfortable. Lord and Lady Black always made sure that their slaves had decent clothes when they went out. Not only was Alice a work slave but she was for show. Alice was near pureblood, a rarity in most slaves, and she was pretty. Ish. Well she never thought so, but other people must. That meant Alice was a trophy as well, showed off at parties. _Yes, Near a pureblood. Look at her eyes. Aren't they exquisite? Oh she can cook brilliantly. What a find. Worth all the galleons we spent_... It made her ill.

"Well well. What do we have here?"

An unfamiliar voice leered at her and a shadow blocked the sun from her face. Alice's eyes snapped open to see two men she didn't know looking at her in a very frightening and inappropriate way. Straightening she came off the wall and desperately wished she had her wand on her, even if she could not use it defensively. Maybe she could turn them into carrots or something. Both men were huge and ugly. They looked like they were slightly middle class, maybe lower upper class, as they were finely dressed, but their appearances weren't in the best condition. Slobs, filthy and stinking of firewhiskey.

"Pretty lil thing ain't she? Think she's someone's slave or just a stray from the flock?"

The other grunted and pointed to Alice's forearm, where a small crest of the House of Black was imprinted. The two grunted incoherantly at each other. Alice tried to edge away to the door of the shop. They seemed to be arguing over whether or not to bother her. They had to recognize the crest. They had to. Although she couldn't go in the shop, she could try and get someone's attention for help at least.

"Oh no you don't. Yer comin' with us."

The one who could talk laughed as he roughly grabbed her arm. Alice tried to twist away but all he did was pin it behind her back so she couldn't move. He knocked her to the side of the head, his fist hitting her eye which immediately began to swell. Opening her mouth she started to release a scream but was cut off as he pressed his large filthy hand over her mouth. Alice tried to squirm away, but if she twisted the wrong way she knew her shoulder would dislocate and her arm would snap. The two moved quickly. Alice was halfway to the entrance to Knockturn Alley before she could blink.

Oh Merlin. Once they got her there they could do almost anything. Bile rose in her throat and Alice tried in vain to scream for help. No one noticed. Alice decided she hated people in today's world. People turned a blind eye as people were attacked. Most probably assumed she was just being kidnapped by slavers, and this was perfectly normal. No one spoke up anymore. No one moved to help an eighteen year old girl who was being practically kidnapped from the middle of Diagon Alley in broad daylight.

_Please someone, anyone, help me,_ she pleaded silently as they got closer to their destination, fearing what was to become of her. Where was Regulus? Where was anyone who cared? Struggling, she continued in vain to get noticed, but apparently it was not enough. Feeling sick, Alice knew she had to keep trying to get away. She got one kick to the man's shin but all that gave her was a tighter grip on her arm, nearly tearing it from her socket.

It wasn't looking good for her at all.

Alice felt sick and disgusting. She was going to get raped. Or maybe re-sold into slavery and she would end up in a place a lot worse than Grimmauld Place. Perhaps Alice could go without the beatings, but she was fed and clothed and given a warm bed. A lot of slaves weren't close to some of those basic luxuries. She refused to cry, but tears were definitely threatening her eyelids as they were about to go into Knockturn Alley. Alice had never even been this close to it before let alone inside it. She knew better than to stray near such a seedy, disgusting place.

"Let her go, she belongs to me,"

Her eyes flew open and Alice nearly wept with joy to see Regulus Black. Alice never thought she would be glad to see him in her life, but for the first time she felt her heart start to beat again as he stared coldly at the two men. Although she had seen Regulus pissed off and annoyed (usually with her), she had never seen such a look on his face. He looked almost murderous. Even though the statement, that she belonged to him, was less than cavalier, it was true. Regardless, Alice was counting her lucky stars that he had found her. The men were protesting, but slightly loosened the grip on her arm. Alice's hair had long since fallen out of its bun and now was all in front of her face. Shaking her head, she struggled to get her hair out of her face to see Regulus.

"She is my business. She belongs to the Black family, and I don't believe you wouldn't want to mess with us,"

So there. Once again the word choice Regulus had hit her like dull barbs, but she was not complaining about it for once. Slave or not, she just wanted to get the hell away from these two and whatever they had in store for her. Alice shuddered at the mere idea.

"Take this. Its a small token from the youngest Black, I'm sure you can look for some entertainment," Regulus tossed some gold at them and the man at last loosened his grip completely. He obviously noticed and grabbed Alice, pulling her to him. She didn't care that his arm was around her waist - in all honesty, she didn't think she had the power to stand at the moment. "I'll get us out of here," he whispered. Alice barely nodded, just stared at the two who nearly took off with her.

"We'll let this go young man, you have fun with her."Both men gave her a look up and down that made her nauseous to even consider what they were thinking, then the lurch laughed as the two went off couting the gold.

Alice felt numb, but still at the same time disgusting and violated. The smell of firewhiskey was sour in the air around her, like it stained her robes from their touch.

"Let's get you out of here." Alice barely noticed as he lead her away from Knockturn Alley back into Diagon Alley.

After silently getting a few blocks away, she realized they were in a quiet area with not much people around. Her awareness starting to return she leaned heavily on the wall behind her. Regulus brushed her hair out of her face and touched her eye where the one man had hit her, causing her to wince slightly without realizing it.

"I shouldn't have left you outside there."

Alice looked at him startled. That was the closest she had ever heard him come to apologising or admitting fault. Between what had almost happened to her and what she suddenly realized, she felt something inside her snap.

Crumpling she slid down the brick wall until she was seated on the cobblestoned street and began to cry. Alice could not remember ever crying this hard. There were those nights tears would come as she fell asleep, but crying so hard she could not breathe, well, that had not happened in a long, long time.

But it was more than Alice could take, because, in that one statement, she finally understood the twisted meaning behind the bruises and the odd looks. He loved her. Perhaps not loved, more like a schoolboy crush that he would never live out. _Could_ never live out. And in his overpriveledged world and mind, Regulus had no way of knowing how to deal with that. It was almost pitiable. But Alice couldn't pity him, not when she was the one who had suffered for it all these years.


	4. Leila

"I'm sorry, Ms. Bones, but that's simply not an option."

Amelia let out a sigh of frustration and said, "With all due respect, professor, it's the only option we have left."

"I agree that we do not have the means for an open battle as of yet, with the Call in the wrong hands, but where is the logic in guerilla warfare?"

"Well, it's that or nothing, so what exactly are you suggesting we do? Nothing? We've been doing nothing for nearly a decade! Hit and run is the only way we're ever going to even get the Call!"

Minerva McGonagall remained unperturbed as Amelia stood up and knocked back her chair, her glasses quivering dangerously at the end of her nose. The whole table had gone silent, except for Edgar, who grabbed his sisters' arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"Stop being so dramatic and think rationally, Amelia," he said, "There's nothing outside of London worth attacking - nothing that we're not already doing, that is – and there's nowhere inside the capitol to run to once we've hit."

Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

Rubeus Hagrid cleared his throat and said loudly, "Much progress as we're makin' here, I think there was sommat Ted wanted ter say."

All eyes turned to Ted, who looked a bit apprehensive. "Er, right. Well, you all remember the idea Andy and I'd had last week?"

"Ted, we've gone over this," interrupted an old man with a wheezy voice, "Appealing as the idea is, there's just no way we can pull off an operation of that scale."

"Let the man finish, Elphias," cut in a young witch with burgundy hair.

"Thank you, Leila," Ted said loudly, "I know that the idea got shot down, but we may have found a loophole. We'll explain how we found out in a minute, because that's another matter. The point is, there happens to be a very grand occasion coming this spring that the hosts wouldn't dare not invite anyone in high society to."

Murmuring broke out amongst the other twenty inhabitants of the table. Ted waited patiently for it to die down and for the inevitable question to be asked.

"So what exactly is this grand occasion?" Ilene asked, her eyebrow raised.

Ted grinned wryly and replied, "The rebellion has cordially been invited to see Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black be wed in holy matrimony, and to spend a wedding weekend at the Malfoy Manor. No slaves need be brought along, as all services shall be provided by the host and hostess."

Disbelieving smiles crept onto the faces of all present.

A young man with flaming hair smirked and said, "Of course, said rebellion will be far too busy rescuing a score of innocent witches and wizards from their lives of enslavement to attend. Such a pity."

He received a light shove in the arm from a black woman sitting on his right who said, "Bilius Weasley, you prat. You don't see the one obvious problem. What are we going to do about Henry and Ari? I don't go back on my promises, and they'll never forgive me if we just leave them."

The smirk vanished as Bill's brows furrowed.

Andromeda, who was sitting across from her, sighed and said, "Van, none of us like the idea of leaving either of your friends at the Malfoy's mercy any more than you, but it may turn out that we just can't rescue them then. Maybe some other time, but I just don't see how it'll work out."

Van let out a derisive snort of frustration and said, "Andromeda, I won't leave them again!"

"Well you might just bloody well have to!"

"Ladies!"

"What!?"

They rounded on Edgar, who took a step backward.

"Just…just calm down."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Van looked as though she would very much like to punch something. The tense atmosphere hung heavily in the Den's kitchen, and was only broken by a loud knock on the door at the top of the stairs.

Without warning, Simone, who had been very distracted throughout the meeting, lunged for the door, swung it open, and emitted something between a shriek and a sigh of relief as she threw herself on top of the person on the other side in a very violent hug.

"Simone, get the bloody hell off me. We're fine."

Reluctantly she let go in order to let a small group of people enter the kitchen, a rather harassed Zephyrine at the front.

"Thank god you're all safe," Simone said breathlessly, scrutinizing her sister, as though determined to find something amiss, "We expected you back days ago."

"You couldn't expect me not to deliver her back to you in one piece, now did you?" asked a man who bore a striking resemblance to Bilius, and was being examined himself by a somewhat pregnant, ginger-haired woman in her early thirties, "Let her breathe, Simone."

Unenthusiastically she turned her attention from Zephyrine to the other people. Molly turned her head around, as well, although she remained firmly attached to her husband.

"Well, it's good to see you've all arrived in one piece, Arthur. Especially these two here." Yet two more ginger-haired young men, both newcomers – although no strangers - expertly dodged Molly's hand as she reached out to biff them across the head. A blonde witch – another newcomer - raised her eyebrow and giggled as she hugged a younger woman who had rushed from the table along with Simone and Molly.

Arthur disattatched his wife from him and motioned for the newcomers, Simone, Molly, and the young witch Isobel, to join the table. As the members of the rebellion made room for them and they all sat down once more, he introduced each of them.

"I think most of you know Molly's brothers, but this is Gideon and Fabian in any case – " the ginger-haired twins waved good-naturedly " – and this is Serafin – Finn – Parris and Evelyn Robins." The blonde girl inclined her head, and the Asian girl seated next to her smiled brilliantly.

He then turned to the group of newcomers and motioned around the table, naming each of the present rebellion members, "Here we have Anita Montgomery, Charlie Weasley, Simone Gibbons, Ilene Peverell, Elphias Doge, Leila Zonko, Billy Weasley, Van Johnson, Rubeus Hagrid, Saffron Wexler, her daughter Lovell Diggory, you know Molly, obviously, and Zeph, too, Michael Lovegood, Isobel Whitby – but of course you know her, as well as Minerva McGonagall, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, Edgar and Amelia Bones, Arabella Figg, and Dedalus Diggle. There are others, of course, but naturally we couldn't all be here tonight."

"Excuse me, young lady, but what do you think you're doing?" Andromeda leaped from her chair and strode over to a young girl who had been obviously trying to look inconspicuous standing in a corner.

The girl shrugged and pushed her hair out of her face. "Oh, nothing."

"How long have you been down here?"

"I came in behind them."

"Mila, we've been through this a million times, I would've thought you'd get by now that I can't have you listening in on – "

Mila sighed in a very annoyed fashion and interrupted, "I didn't hear anything important, Andy, so you can pull your wand out of your arse now."

"I'm not even going to ask where you got that from," said Andromeda, throwing Ted a nasty look, "Go upstairs. Now."

"Why the bloody hell should I?"

"Because I told you to. Go!"

"Just let me stay for the meeting! I want to help the rebellion, Andy!"

"Mila, we've discussed this, I'll let you join when you're sixteen. And this isn't the time for this. Please just go upstairs and keep Dora entertained for another fifteen minutes. We'll be done soon."

But Mila wouldn't let the subject drop. "I'm not waiting another three years. This could all be over by that time!"

"I hope to Merlin it is," Andromeda retorted, "But I'm being more than reasonable. Sixteen is a year younger than I would let anyone else join."

"Zeph came when she was sixteen."

"And I didn't let her officially join until her birthday last month."

"But I know so much more than most people my age! I have to be at least as advanced as any sixteen year-old."

"The fact remains that you're only _thirteen_, and I refuse to have your death on my conscience. Now get out of this kitchen before I force you."

A victorious smirk formed itself on Mila's face as she crossed her arms and said, "Oh, by all means. Prove yourself a liar."

Oblivious to the confusion of the newcomers, who had been watching the exchange with interest, Andromeda was strongly tempted to slap the girl. Only a very strong premonition of what the results would be kept her from doing just that. Instead, she looked at her straight in the eye and said in a deathly manner, "I won't. But I may rethink letting you into the fight at all if this is the attitude you're going to have about it. Now, Mila, please go upstairs and wait for the meeting to finish. Afterward, feel free to spend as long as you like down here."

The tone of voice was one Mila didn't dare disobey, but she did shoot Andromeda a look of utter annoyance as she dignifiedly wound her way up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Andy looked at Ted in a way that clearly said, "She's your problem," before resuming her seat.

"Apologies," she said to the newcomers.

Serafin raised her eyebrow again and asked, "Is she your daughter?"

Ted and Andromeda exchanged a weary glance before she replied, "She may as well be. It's a long story, one that I'll be sure to tell you eventually. But there is one more matter that I'd like to bring up before we finish up. Charlie?"

Charlus, the youngest Weasley brother, extracted a crumpled letter from a pocket inside his jacket and handed it to her. Andy pulled the letter from the envelope, smoothed it out, and read it aloud.

_Dear Andy,_

I hope to Merlin this finds you and doesn't fall into the wrong hands. If it does, we'll all be dead long before you can reach us. You remember James? Well, he's landed himself, Lily, and I in a fairly large problem. I guess I can't completely blame him – Lily shares half the responsibility. The point is, Lily's pregnant with his kid, and this isn't just a Remus repeat. They're in love. But this puts us all in a tough spot – Lily refuses to get an abortion (and you know I won't make her do it), but I don't think she could handle giving him or her up. On that note, I happen to know that James couldn't handle owning his own son or daughter. Of course it's Lily that drags me into the picture, as I'm responsible for her. You know my mother would see to it she was sold straight away if she found out, and I won't let her end up anywhere worse than here.

That's where I hope you come in. James and I've devised a plan, and we've got Lily convinced, I think. As you very well know, the bond placed upon all muggleborns makes it impossible to officially free them, otherwise that's exactly what we would do. James is going to buy Lily - I'll tell my mum that I lost a bet to him – and then, if you're willing, the two of them will sneak off to wherever it is you are. I don't know if you ever did manage to reach the rebellion, but, in the off chance you do receive this letter and agree to go through with it, I know you're somewhere secure. Sometime in January would be ideal, because Lord and Lady Potter will be on holiday in the French Pyrenees. In order not to look too suspicious, I would be grateful if it could also be arranged for Remus, Alice, and myself to get there later (perhaps the next month).

I thought you might like to know that Narcissa's marriage has been arranged for this coming April, to Lucius Malfoy. Of course, you already knew that. They've been betrothed for years now. She's over the moon about it though, can't wait to be Lady Malfoy. The thickhead.

So how have you been holding up the past six years? It's hard to believe it's been that long since I last saw you. Have you and Ted been married yet? Do you have a grand old beach house somewhere in Antigua? A pet crup? Fifteen Ted and Andy Jrs.? Write back to me straight away so I know you've got this letter, even if you can't do anything to help. I just want to hear from you again.

Your desperate cousin, Sirius

Andromeda handed the letter back to Charlie, who stowed it back inside his coat pocket. Then she looked at the assembled group, all of whom were looking rather pensive. Hagrid was scratching his chin. But for Isobel, who was strumming her fingers thoughtfully on the table, the room had gone silent.

Finally Andromeda said, "Well?"

"It's a nice idea," said the graying Saffron Wexler, "but I'm not certain if we can spare anyone at the moment. That is, if we're planning to go through with Ted's idea."

"But that won't be for months!"

"Preparations, Andromeda," Saffron said gently, "We'll need to decide what homes to liberate, how carefully guarded they are, exactly how much time we'll have…details, you know."

"And you don't think we can spare one measly person for a week or so?"

"I don't see why not."

Everyone looked over at Leila, who was sitting up, looking thoughtful.

"I'd be more than willing to go," she said simply, "I mean, I'm one of the only people here who can mingle in normal society undetected, so it should only take me a few days at most."

"But you know we work in pairs," said Arabella Figg, "What if someone were to recognize you?"

Billy Weasley cleared his throat. "You forget, I think, that Leila was raised by Miss Elizabeth. No one out there will have the foggiest idea who she is."

People were starting to nod in agreement. Leila looked about as though mildly interested as she said, "So, I'm going?"

Andromeda was smiling. "I think that's the general consensus. If you don't mind me saying, Leila, I think it might be for the best if you leave as soon as possible."

"Tonight?"

"If you'd like. I'll send our reply as soon as possible. Anything else we need to address? No? I guess that just leaves dinner."

There was a scrape of wood on wood as people pushed back their chairs and began to stand up. Charlie went to unlock the door. Molly was issuing orders to people as she began to chop up vegetables. The party that had just arrived and a few other people remained seated, however.

"I missed you so much," Isobel said tearfully, as she, Finn, and Evelyn hugged again, "I was so afraid I'd never see either of you again."

Evelyn patted her on the back and replied, "Did you really expect Molly to go back on her word? We knew you'd be treated right when Lord and Lady Prewett made you her wedding present."

"Besides," said Finn, "We've been ever so jealous of you these past years. I mean, you've been at the center of the rebellion while we've been sitting on our jolly old arses all this time."

"You've no idea how infuriating it's been," assured Evelyn.

Managing a weak smile, Isobel said, "At least the Prewetts are better masters than some." Then she blanched and said, "But Hollis! Why isn't she here?"

The other two exchanged grim looks before Finn said sadly, "Oh, Izzy, we wanted to wait for her so badly…but she was at the market when Zeph and Arthur came…there just wasn't any time."

But Isobel had gone white.

"They'll use the Cruciatus. Or Veritaserum. The Prewetts won't be able to cover this up and the Union will stop at nothing to find out how it happened! Maybe Hollis doesn't know what happened, but the Union will never believe it. How could you have just left her there to fend for herself, you thickheads? Of all the scummy, desperate, backhanded – "

"Isobel!"

She whipped around, fire dancing in her eyes.

Zephyrine was standing there, cutlery in one hand, her wand in the other, staring right back at her. "That's enough. Don't you have any idea what Finn and Evelyn have been through in the past few days? They've been worried sick about her. But if Gideon and Fabian's parents are anything like what they've told me, they'll not breathe a word of this to anyone. Now please calm down, you're upsetting Percy."

Sure enough, at that precise moment, a ginger-haired boy of four looked around from behind Zephyrine's robes, his tiny glasses askew and his thumb set firmly in his mouth. It took Isobel a moment to realize that, when Charlie had opened the door, he had admitted the children living at the Den, most notably his five nephews. She could see Finn and Evelyn looking at them with interest.

A pair of twins, slightly younger than Percy, ran around in the middle of the room, giggling as Leila made the false wands in their hands turn into rubber chickens; Lovell sat with a young boy who could only be her son on her lap, shooting sparks from her wand for his amusement; a boy of around seven was whooping with delight as a girl his own age screwed up her face in concentration and then produced flaming red hair and freckles to match his, as a slightly older boy looked on with mild interest; the girl called Mila sat in the corner, peeling potatoes and looking mutinous.

She barely looked up when Leila joined her.

"Rubber chicken?" she offered, smiling hopefully.

Mila didn't answer.

Leila set the chicken down on the floor beside the potato peelings and said, more seriously, "Look, Miley, I know you're annoyed, but Andy's only concerned for your safety."

"Seems to me she just wants me to stay out of the way while she has all the fun."

"You know that's not the way it is."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"I'm not so sure. The way I see it, she's wishing I never walked into her life in the first place. She wishes I'd just go back to Essex and get out of her life."

"Mila! That's a terrible thing to say!"

She had stopped peeling, and Leila could see the tears threatening to spill and she said shakily, "She never used to be so angry all the time. She used to laugh with me for hours and let me do anything I wanted. She was like part sister, part mother."

"She still is, Mila! The difference is that there's a full-out war threatening to break out and – "

But Mila wasn't listening. She carried on, "Dora's the age I was when Andy found me. I bet she wishes it were just her, so she wouldn't have to deal with me. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I'm not. I know I'm just some stray Andy picked up to clear her conscience."

"MILA!"

She looked up abruptly, as though just realizing Leila was there. The laugh lines that seemed to be etched permanently into her face had turned into a frown. Mila had never seen her like this. It didn't suit her.

Leila stood up. She bit her lip and looked around. Without her to entertain and look after them, the twins had managed to topple over a cauldron that had been simmering on the stove. Scalding hot stew was spreading across the kitchen floor and Molly was looking rather harassed as everyone hurried to help her vanish it. No one was paying them the least bit of attention.

"Come with me," she said, and pulled her through a side door.

The room that they found themselves in was one of the many spare bedrooms. Leila locked the door sat down on the small bed next to Mila, who was sobbing quietly into her hands.

"Now you listen to me. Andromeda and Ted love you more than even I can comprehend," she was speaking more softly than before, "What Andy did for you is probably the most selfless thing she's ever done, so don't you for one minute think it had anything to do with her guilt."

Leila put her arm around Mila and whispered, "How could you ever think you were unwanted? Every single one of us loves you. You were our first baby, our first real thing to live for. Don't throw that away, Miley. Not for anything."

There was a moment where nothing could be heard but the muffled shouts coming from the kitchen and Mila's dry sobs. Then she straightened up, her eyes bloodshot.

"Take me with you."

"What?"

"Take me with you tonight. I want to come save this Lily person."

Leila was flabbergasted. "How did you - ?"

"I lifted the sound-proof charm on the door," Mila waved her away impatiently, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I need to prove to Andy that I can take on this stuff."

"Mila, I can't."

"Why not? You just gave me my cause to fight. I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

"No."

"Yes! I'm just like you, Leila – the last time I was seen in public was when I was a baby – "

"You were six!"

"Same difference. I don't look a thing like I did then. Remember how I was blonde?"

"You're still blonde."

"Ginger."

"Blonde."

"Ginger."

"Why are we even discussing this? You're not coming with me!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No. Andy would murder me."

"What if you get murdered along the way? You're going to need backup."

"If I needed backup, I would ask someone who's of age."

Mila stamped her foot on the floor and said, "Why is it so important that I'm of age!? People would never suspect you if you were with an underage witch. And if we need to Apparate, you can just use Side-Along!"

"We're both muggleborn. Blood registration papers, Mila."

"You have fake ones. Just say I'm your slave or something. I've got the disguise ready-made."

Leila opened her mouth to argue, and then closed it. Her eyes flickered to Mila's left forearm, then back to her stubborn face. She was not going to back down.

"If you die along the way, I'll kill you."


	5. James

Lily was soaked.

This was an occupational hazard of being Alice's friend, seeing as she had always been something of a watering pot, but this time Lily had joined in and, as they were hugging tightly, their tears had mixed together and it had become hard to tell which girl was responsible for the dark stains on their clothes.

For Alice's sake, she tried to stay calm.

"It'll all be fine, Alice," she said, gently trying to pull her friend's arms from around her neck, "This isn't forever."

But she wouldn't let go.

"You can't go."

"I-I have to." Lily tried to retain her composure, but Alice was getting more and more hysterical.

"Lily, please don't go. Please. Y-you can't just leave me here all - all alone. Please. Or I'll come with you. Just don't leave me. I need you. I can't - "

"You can't come with me. I wish you could more than anything."

"Then stay here! There's got to be some other way of dealing with this. You leaving is a terrible idea. Please just stay. Don't go."

"Alice," Lily finally detached herself. She tucked a lock of hair that had been hanging in front of Alice's face behind her ear and smiled faintly. "You know I can't. And you're not alone. Remus and Sirius are still here to look out for you."

"B-but I want you."

Tears were forming behind Lily's eyes, threatening to run down her face again. She blinked them back with difficulty, and searched her face. There was a large bruise just visible on Alice's forehead before the rest was swallowed by the girl's blonde hair, and a long scratch leading from her cheek down to her neck. She then took Alice's hands and said, "I don't want to leave you here any more than you do, but it has to be done. More than anything, I don't want that sick bastard anywhere near you. I promise you'll only have to deal with this for a little while longer. Just avoid him as much as possible and keep your spirits up. I'm going to miss you so much."

One last hug (during which Alice tried firmly not to let go), and Lily left the kitchen as fast as her feet would take her and into the stone corridor outside. She didn't want to have to look back at Alice, who was rocking back and forth in her chair, shakily trying to subdue her sobs.

"Lily."

Lily turned around. Remus was standing just outside the now closed kitchen door, his brow furrowed. She stopped short, breathing deeply. This was the moment she had been dreading more than anything. While Alice was like her younger sister, Remus was her closest friend, the one she had shared everything with since they were children. The things she knew Sirius could never understand and Alice was too caught up in her own problems for. Saying good-bye to him, even temporarily, was something that, in a twisted way, she'd been hoping to avoid.

"Remus, I...," she broke off. Sobs were still floating out from the kitchen. "You'll take care of her, right?"

"Of course."

There was a small silence. And then -

"So I suppose this is good-bye."

Lily bit her lip and nodded. She didn't want things to be awkward like this. As much as she intended to come back for him and Alice, she couldn't help but know there was a good chance that this wasn't temporary. Without another thought, Lily flung her arms around him and started to cry in earnest. Remus hugged her back, and she knew from his very uncharacteristic sniffs that he was trying his best from letting his own tears fall. He hadn't cried since he was thirteen. Through his tee shirt she could feel his roughly scarred back and held on even more fiercely.

They stayed like that for what seemed like ages, Remus trying to refrain from crying and Lily hugging even more tightly with each moment, until finally he said quietly, "You'll be late."

Another beat passed and then she reluctantly broke off, nodding silently. There had been enough things that had passed between them, unspoken, in that hug, and Lily didn't know if she could handle standing there a moment longer. Wiping her eyes, she took off down the corridor again, and soon found herself just outside the sitting room two floors above.

Sirius and James were already there, as were Lord and Lady Black. Eyes downcast, hoping that there were no tear streaks left on her face, Lily entered the room quietly and stood just inside the door. Lord Black looked over when she entered, and then back at his son as he said, "You remember the proper procedure?"

"Yes, of course."

He nodded curtly, then left the room. His wife made sure he had left before saying, "You know I do not approve of this, Sirius. The Mudblood was a gift from your father, and she is not entirely useless. Why not the halfblood?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Mother, it would be most discourteous to give him to James...all things considered."

Lady Black pursed her lips, but only said, "Very well. It's time to get on with this. Girl, come here."

Lily crossed the room to stand about three feet away from her.

She scrutinized her for a moment before turning to the table next to her. A roll of parchment lay spread along it, with two lines for signatures printed underneath a paragraph. As Lady Black signed her signature on the first of them, Lily caught enough of the writing to understand what it was. Her registration papers - the form that, when this was done with, would bind her James.

"Master Potter, if you would." Lady Black's voice cut across her thoughts like a knife.

James bent over to sign his signature on the other line, pausing for a moment to read the contract. Lily felt a deep flush of shame come over her, but she bit her lip. She refused to start crying again. Not here. Then he had signed.

A sudden burning sensation sprang up in her left forearm, and Lily let out a gasp of pain. She turned over her wrist and watched in horror as the rampant greyhounds - the coat of arms that had been a part of her since she could remember - started to change. They thinned out and morphed into a small triangle, in the middle of which appeared several small dots that elongated into two crossed wands emitting several stars. The Potter crest...

---------

Lily's eyes snapped open. She was lying in bed, breathing heavily, her heart beating very fast, just as it had the day James had bought her nearly a month ago. Gingerly she lifted her sleeve to examine her arm. The red rawness the change had caused had cleared up only the previous week, despite how much attention she, James, and the old cook and once his nursemaid Joelle had given it.

She peered about the dark attic where she and the other slaves slept. Elma, only twelve years old, had, as usual, curled up into a corner of her bed and pulled all her blankets toward her so she resembled a giant puffskein. Twenty-nine year-old Zeb was snoring loudly in the corner. Typically, Joelle's bed was empty, and Lily could already smell coffee from the kitchen, four stories below.

Though James had allowed them to sleep in while his parents were on holiday, Joelle had politely refused, explaining that he was always irrationally hungry when he awoke, begging his pardon, sir, and where would his breakfast be if his cook was still abed, sleeping the day away? Nothing could persuade her, and Lily felt rather guilty about sleeping in while she worked alone. Besides, whereas James might think it a travesty to wake up any time before eleven o'clock, Lily was used to being alert and ready at dawn.

And today of all days was especially important.

Ten minutes later, Lily was dressed and entering the kitchen. Joelle looked up from the frying pan and pursed her lips.

"I thought I told you you're not to get up this early."

"Oh, Joelle, how many times do I have to tell you? This is late for me."

"I don't want you overtaxing yourself."

Lily fixed her with a pointed look and said, "I'm only just starting to show."

"Pregnancy isn't something to be taken lightly! My mistress stayed abed for the better part of seven months when she was to have Master James - "

" - Which is perfectly lovely when you're a pureblood, but I don't exactly have that privilege. Would you please stop fussing?"

And so the day started just as any other. But Joelle wouldn't let the matter drop.

"That child's going to go through enough as it is today. Lily, if you won't go back to bed, sit down and stay out of the way." Joelle pointed at the scrubbed wooden table.

She had had more than enough experience with Henry than to disobey a direct order from a cook in their own kitchen. Lily did, however, grab a bowl of washed potatoes and a knife from the counter before she sat down and began to peel them.

Joelle rolled her eyes, but she was sure she saw the corners of her mouth twitch.

"Elma's so excited," Lily said conversationally, "She nearly talked my ear off last night, and didn't go to bed until well after midnight. Fidgeted the night away, she did."

"Well, the girl's got every reason to be excited," Joelle replied, still facing the stove, "She's getting her freedom today, isn't she? And you, as well."

"I'm trying my best not to think about it," Lily admitted, "I don't want to jinx it."

"Tell me the plan again. I just want to make sure you're prepared."

"Alright." Lily took a deep breath. She, James, and Elma had gone over it so many times she was sure the words were physically engraved in her brain.

"James will put Undetectable Charms on Elma and my brands - "

"Which will work, because?"

"No one but our owner or a pureblood - and he"s both - has the magical ability to conceal, reveal, or alter them."

"Good. Then what?"

"All three of us will take be under the influence of a Glamour Charm. James and I will be a middle-aged couple, Sam and Regina Monroe, and Elma our daughter, Evelyn. We're from an old mixed-blooded family."

"And then?"

"Then...we have tickets for the nine-thirty train. If anyone asks, we're visiting our eldest daughter Edie in Scotland, where she's studying magical sites of historical importance. When our train gets off in Edinburgh, we'll meet Leila and Mila, who will be acting as Edie and her slave Willa."

"And you'll know it's them, because?"

"Leila will have her natural appearance and she sent us a picture of herself, along with a letter that Mila would also be coming and our fake blood registration papers," a voice volunteered from the doorway, "She'll lead us from there, because we haven't the foggiest idea where we're actually going."

Lily and Joelle looked around to see James leaning against the doorway, already dressed and looking very nonchalant.

"Bit early for you to be up, isn't it?" Lily asked, her eyebrow raised. As she brought three plates over from the counter, Joelle let out a sneeze that sounded very much like 'hypocrite', but Lily chose to ignore her.

"Couldn't sleep - I've been up all night," he replied, sitting down and accepting a plate of steaming sausages, "Joelle, sorceress of the kitchen, culinary mastermind - this looks delicious. I think I love you. Are you in a committed relationship? If not, I may leave Lily to fend for herself and our child and sweep you off your feet."

"Oh, don't joke about such things, Master James," Joelle replied, although the twinkle in her eyes gave her away, "I thought we ought to have more than the usual toast to bring in the day, that's all."

"Nuh mensnot lishus."

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

James was silent until he swallowed his bite and said to Lily, "Twenty years and she can still make me do anything. She barks, I jump - it's pathetic."

"I think it's endearing," Lily said, lifting her mug of coffee.

Joelle rolled her eyes and said to her, "It wasn't always like that, let me tell you. You try raising someone with this much disregard for the rules."

"Good Merlin, you have my sympathy."

James cleared his throat and said, "Er, speaking of disregard for the rules, we should start getting ready to be off. Someone should wake Elma."

A yawn came from the doorway. "No need. I'm here."

"About time, too," Joelle said, retrieving another plate that had been warming in the oven, "Sit down, sit down, Elma. You've got to be on your way soon."

"Sausages!" Elma exclaimed, her eyes lighting up, "Joelle, I love you."

"Oh, not you as well!"

Lily and James snorted into their empty plates.

--------

"Come along, Evelyn, we don't want to miss our train."

"I'm coming, Mum."

Lily winked conspiratorially at the man next to her, who looked very unlike James. Instead of black, his burgundy hair was flecked with one or two grey hairs, and his green eyes were startling. She was amazed at how much it was like looking into a mirror of her natural self. Lily herself was sporting long, pitch black hair tied up in an elegant bun, and deep brown eyes.

Elma, who had been lagging behind due to her amazement at the train station, was a perfect mix of the two, with bright green eyes and the same jet black hair. Having never been inside a train station before, Lily shared her astonishment, but tried to look composed. A woman of the status she was attempting to pull off would have surely been on a train before and, though she was quite enjoying herself, Lily was constantly on the alert for anything that might possibly give them away.

"I shall require you to submit to a standard inquiry, sir and madam," the station attendant said when they walked up to his station and handed him their tickets and fake papers.

"May I ask why?" James said. Lily's heart was pounding.

"Oh, it's all quite procedural, I assure you," he said, examining their papers, "No doubt you have heard of the rising terrorist activities in our country?"

"You mean these slave liberations?"

"Precisely. It's nothing to be concerned about, but it's a standard procedure I'm required to fulfill, you understand."

"Of course."

"Thank you. Your names, please?"

"Sam and Regina Monroe."

"The girl, as well."

"Our daughter, Evelyn."

"And you are of mixed blood?"

"Certainly," James replied, "but from far, far back. Only wizards have married into this family for generations."

"I see. And your destination?"

"We're traveling to Edinburgh."

"And your purpose there?"

"We're visiting our eldest daughter, Edie," Lily put in, doing her best to sound like an excited mother, "We haven't seen her in _years_."

"Now, now, dear," James said good-naturedly, "It's only been four months."

"And are you looking forward to seeing your sister?" the attendant asked Elma.

"Not really, sir. She's been acting ever so superior ever since she started dating that Aidan Buchanan, just because he's heir to some fortune. He's _new_ money, and not even handsome!"

"Evelyn Grace!" Lily scolded her.

"But, Mum - "

"Not another word out of you, missy," she said with a tone of finality, "I do apologize."

But the attendant seemed very amused and said, "Quite all right, madam. Well, your papers seem to be in perfect order. Have a pleasant trip."

"Good show, Elma," said James quietly when they were well out of earshot. "Just out of curiosity - Aidan Buchanan?"

"Son of my auctioneer," Elma shrugged.

"How on earth you remember that...," James shook his head in astonishment.

"All aboard!" a conductor shouted somewhere nearby "Platform 7! Oxford, Leeds, Carlisle, Edinburgh, Hogsmeade, Inverness!"

"That's us, dear," Lily said loudly, "Come along, Evelyn, where have you put your tote?"

"It's right here, Mum."

Lily made to step onto the train, but the conductor shot his hand out to prevent her.

"One moment, madam, I need to see your blood registration papers."

She flushed for a moment, but managed to cover it, and then pulled her fake papers out from her purse and handed them to him. Her heart began to pound again as he examined them for a moment. He clicked his teeth together once, twice, then...

"May I see your left forearm?"

Lily was taken aback again, and made no effort to conceal it. "I beg your pardon?" she said haughtily, "What exactly are you insinuating?"

"My good man!" James said, shocked.

"It's only standard procedure, you see - "

"It most certainly is not!" Lily said, doing her best to look enraged, "I just saw you let at least seven people on without insulting them in such a manner!"

"Regina, dear - "

"What, Sam!"

"Perhaps you had best just let him examine your arm."

Lily looked enraged. Finally she drew herself up to her full height (which, for a woman as short as she suddenly seemed remarkably terrifying) and thrust her arm towards the conductor.

"_Specialis Revelaro._"

Everyone waited with baited breath. Nothing happened.

She shot him with a poisonous look and said, "Am I fit to now go, or do you see any further reason of demeaning me in such a public way?"

The conductor looked quite apologetic and said, "I'm so terribly sorry, madam. I assure you nothing of the sort will ever happen again!"

"It most certainly will not,"; Lily snapped, pulling her sleeve back over her arm where her brand was concealed. "I intend to write a strongly-worded letter to the management of this station as soon as we reach Edinburgh."

And with that the three of them entered the train, Lily looking haughty, James shaking his had in mock disgust, and Elma glaring at the man who had dared insult her 'mother'.

"That was fantastic, but why don't you let me lead the way from now on?" James murmured to her, "That whole incident could've been avoided if you knew you were supposed to give him your papers."

Lily nodded. The whole train system was a foreign concept to her, but not for Regina Monroe. One false word, one hesitation could have blown the entire operation.

-----------

They were nearly there.

Earlier in the day, Lily had constantly been rushing to the bathroom, due to morning sickness. James had explained to the concerned young couple with whom they were sharing a compartment with that she was easily overcome by motion sickness. They had gotten off at around the same time Lily"s symptoms subsided, and so James was spared the task of making excuses to the ancient warlock who took their place.

Elma had fallen asleep sometime after they had pulled away from Carlisle, and it had begun to rain by the time they pulled into the station in Edinburgh in the late afternoon.

"Evelyn, dear, it's time to wake up."

"Lily?" Elma said groggily.

Lily's heart skipped a beat. Her eyes flicked over to the warlock who was still sitting, apparently continuing on, before quickly imporvising, "No, dear, it's your mother. We left Lily at home to attend to your brother, remember?"

Elma, now awake, suddenly realize what she had said, but played along, "It's still not fair, Mum. Lily's _my_ slave, not Ethan's."

Lily sighed and said, "And you can get along without her for a week, Evelyn, so stop making such a fuss. It's unbecoming."

"Are the two of you coming?" James popped his head inside the compartment.

"Yes, Sam," she said, pushing Elma ahead of her. As soon as they stepped off the train, Lily saw the conductor from before and gave him a pointed look. Then she, James, and Elma continued to where a gaggle of people was waiting to greet their various friends and family members.

"Where is she, Regina?"

"Oh, she's over there!" Lily pointed to a young woman of her own natural age. She had long, curly hair the exact shade that the Glamour Charm had produced for James. Standing about a foot behind her was an Indian girl barely older than Elma, her eyes downcast, though they could see the alertness in them. There was no mistaking Leila and Mila, even if the latter was under the influence of a Glamour Charm herself.

"Edie, darling!"

"Mum!"

The two embraced, and Lily used the opportunity to whisper in her ear, "You really have no idea how glad I am to see you right now."

They broke apart, and Leila was smiling a dazzling smile at her that showed off the laugh lines nearly etched into her face. "Dad, Ev, I'm so glad you made it. Willa and I have been preparing for ever so long, and I have so much news for you!"

James smiled at her and said, "Well, we've all had a very long day, so why don't we chat about everything back at your home?"

"Certainly. We're going by carriage - I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, did Aidan lend it to you? You know, that fantastically rich fellow you're always going on about in your letters," Elma said sarcastically as they walked along, giving Leila a meaningful look.

Leila caught the hint and said primly, "Yes, he did. And you're ever so naive, Evelyn. I'm lucky to have a man like Aidan."

As soon as they had climbed into the waiting carriage (which was completely devoid of any manner of animal to pull it), Mila sitting on the top, all three let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin," said James, beginning to pull his wand out, "I think I'm going to commit suicide before my hair turns grey, it really does nothing for me - "

Lily jabbed him in the side with her elbow as the carriage began to rumble down the city street.

"Ouch!"

Leila laughed and said, "Don't take the charm off. We're not out of here yet." Then she pulled out a square mirror from beneath her seat and said clearly, "Mila Black."

Lily craned her neck to get a look at the mirror. As did Elma. The clear glass turned cloudy for a moment before Mila's head became fully apparent in it.

"How do things look up there?"

"Fine. There's hardly anyone out tonight, so I think it'd be safe to pull into one of these alleys up ahead."

"Perfect. Remember to hold on, and come straight down if anything happens."

Mila rolled her eyes and the mirror became foggy again.

Leila sighed and said, "I didn't want to take her with me, you know. Andromeda's going to have a fit when she finds out."

"Why did you bring her, then?" Lily asked.

"She's been shut up in the Den far too long. It's not healthy, especially for someone so talented. And with such a temper. Lions aren't meant to be in cages, you know."

Lily nodded, knowing all too well what she meant. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"How did you get Sirius' letter?"

Leila looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

"He's been trying to write to Andromeda for ages, but she only ever got the one that said we needed help. Why?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "The only mail we ever get at the Den is genuine pleas for help, or people that sincerely want to join us. We're not exactly sure why. But I'd say it's most likely because this was the one time he really needed to talk to her. For your sake."

Lily thought about this. It made perfect sense. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Where did you get that?"

All three girls looked up. James was staring at the mirror in apparent disbelief. His mouth was hanging open. Lily nearly laughed.

"Why?" Leila asked, confused.

"That - that's _mine_," he said, his eyes wide. It was as though Christmas had come early. "Disappeared a week before graduation. Sirius had one, too...we thought they were stolen or something."

"Incredible," Leila said softly, as if to herself more than him, &"Absolutely incredible - it"s as though the castle knows..."

"Sorry?"

The carriage lurched and came to a sudden stop. She looked at them and said, "I'll explain how I got this when we get back to the Den, I promise. But right now, just hold on. It;s nearly time."

"For what?" asked Elma.

Leila checked her watch and said, "Quickly, grab hold of something. We've got only seconds!"

Lily grabbed tightly to a wrung on the ceiling with only a moment to spare. It seemed that the carriage was spinning very fast - it was almost like traveling by Floo but not quite. The noise was unbelievable, and the night sky outside had lit up with cracks of what seemed to be thunder. She tried to yell but couldn't. Then, quite as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

The night had become dark again, but something was very different. The smells, the noises. The artificial lights of the city were gone. Instead, the only light came from the moon and stars overhead. Lily looked out - they were parked in the middle of a dirt road in the middle of a forest. There was something a bit foreboding about the place, but, at the same time, she felt more content than she'd been in ages.

"Hang on."

James was looking out the window as well.

"I know where we are. Leila, why...?"

Leila had jumped out of the carriage and was helping Mila down from the top. She beckoned for them to join her and said, "It's safe to do the anti-charm now."

Once they had returned to their natural appearances, Lily looked James over and said, "You know, you're right. I much prefer you like this."

"You, too. Although I did enjoy Elma's look. Kind of a mix of the two of us. Maybe that's what this one will look like when she's grown."

He ran his hand over the now apparent bump on Lily's stomach and nuzzled her collarbone. She smiled and said, "And if it's a boy? Let's pray he doesn't have this impossible mop." She ruffled his hair.

Someone cleared their throat. They looked over to see Elma and Mila, now both ginger-haired and freckly. "Is now really the time?" Elma asked skeptically, although Mila was looking dreamily at them.

Lily blushed and gave James a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Leila. She was bent over a gnarled tree stump, muttering to herself and apparently looking for something.

"Can I help with anything?"

Leila looked up at her and said, "Oh, no thanks, I've got it under control. Er, you may want to stand back, though."

Confused, Lily took a few steps back and watched as she pulled out her wand, pointed it at a particularly grizzled knob on the stump, and said, "_Aperio Claustrum!_"

A rumbling noise split the air. Everyone looked around with interest as a perfect rectangle – bigger than any of them – of bark from the old tree next to the stump began to pull back, as though sinking into the bark several inches. Suddenly the bark in the rectangle became smoother, more like the wood from the inside. A brass knocker, the shape of a phoenix, materialized on the front. It was a door, albeit missing a handle.

Lily stared in surprise. She could see the same expression mirrored on James and Elma's faces, although Leila was looking amused and Mila happily smug. Leila winked at Lily and then took hold of the knocker, rapping it against the door three times.

For a moment they waited in silence, until a female voice cried out from within, "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

"A friend with friends," Leila replied, sounding thoroughly calm.

A latch could be heard being unlocked, and then the door swung open. A young black woman with short curls all over the place stood in the doorway, beaming at Leila.

"Thank god," she said, "Come in, come in."

The entry hall within was nowhere near as small as Lily had expected, and she quickly came to the conclusion that they were not, in fact, standing within the same tree they had entered.

"I'd like you to meet James, Lily, and Elma," Leila said, "This is Yvane Johnson."

"Please, it's Van."

"You look vaguely familiar," James said, shaking her hand, "Wait, you're never…?"

"The Malfoy's escaped slave who let two nifflers loose in the parlor and turned Lucilla Malfoy's hair blue?" Van recited this as though she had said it far too many times, although Lily could still detect more than a hint of pride in her voice, "Yes, that would be me."

"Incredible," James said, awe in his voice, "Miss Johnson, you are officially my idol."

Van blushed.

"Leila Elisabeth Zonko!"

Leila's face turned white. "Oh dear."

With the air of someone about to walk to the gallows, she slowly turned around to face Andromeda, who was standing in the doorway to the living room, glaring from her to Mila.

"Hello there, Andy," she said airily.

"Don't you 'Hello there, Andy' me, Leila! How could you be so irresponsible? Don't you have any idea what could've happened if the wrong people saw her?"

"It wasn't even dangerous. And she's more capable than you give her credit for."

"It's not about how capable she is! Do you think I don't even know how much talent Mila's got when I've been training her for all these years? It's about keeping her safe until she's grown!"

"Andy – " Ted had come up behind her, but she cut him off.

"Right now she looks too goddamn much like she did at Kelly's! But did you think about that? Oh no! 'I'm going to go bring the underage witch into the least practical place for her to be in the world, because nothing bad can come from that!' Jesus Christ, Leila, grow up and have some responsibility!"

The hall went silent for a moment. Then an upper-middle-aged woman stuck her head in from the living room and said, "Er, d'you mind keeping it down in there? Fred's started pulling on Angelina's braids again, and the noise really isn't helping."

"Damnit," Van muttered, strolling out of the hall, "I'll take care of it, Arabella."

It seemed Leila and Mila had used the momentary distraction to sidle off somewhere unnoticed. Andy took a few deep breaths then smiled, "Sorry about that. I'm so glad to see you all!"

She hugged James, and then turned to Lily, smiling. After they had broken apart, Lily turned to Ted and gave him a dazzling smile and pulled him into a tight embrace. Ted had been her only friend outside of the Black Manor, and seeing him in such good condition was like coming up to the surface for a gulp of air.

"Miss me?" she asked.

He laughed and said, "Welcome to freedom, Lily."


	6. Dorcas

Oh yes. After a year'shiatus, I'm back, and bearing gifts to apologize for the heinously long wait. That's right, you finally get some answers as to what on earth is going on.

"There'll be wards on every inch of the place – Andromeda or Ted'll have to go."

"Why's that?" Finn gave him a quizzical look.

"Physical affiliation," Amos replied, looking up from the blueprints of the manor they had been studying, "I remember that's the reason we had so much trouble getting the two of them out of there all those years ago."

"But how does it work?"

"It's a very basic principle, one of the most effective ward systems in existence."

"Explain, please."

"Well," he said, "It's simple, really. Only someone who can physically prove they're a member of the family or household – Andromeda's blood, say, or Ted's brand – would be able to enter without coming into contact with the wards – "

"And contracting some sort of spell-induced symptoms." Finn finished for him, "Ingenious, but only if you're some sort of paranoid hermit – "

"Whose inbred heritage causes them irrational distrust, superiority complexes, and blood clots?"

Finn and Amos looked up as James, Arthur, and a young, bronze-skinned witch strolled into the kitchen, several scrolls in all of their arms, and a small paper bag clutched tightly in the hand of the witch. Finn smiled and said, "I wouldn't have pinned you down for an Occlumens anyway, James, but that is the general place I was going with that."

"Ta, Finn."

"Seen my highly pregnant wife anywhere?"

"Exactly how many times in my life are you going to ask me that, Arthur?" Amos asked.

James and Finn snorted; the other witch uttered an amused 'tuh' as she passed behind Amos on her way to put her scrolls by the ones already littering the table.

"A fair few more, I hope. Answer the question. You've no idea how shocked I am to see the kitchen without her."

"It's kind of like seeing an augury without a head, isn't it?" Finn said thoughtfully before saying, "They've told everyone they're trying to find a solution to the Riddle place, but she and Lily seem to be holding council up in the blue bedroom. Regaling each other with woes of pregnancy and the like. I'd steer clear of them for a bit."

As he turned right around and headed back up the stairs, she called after him, "But that's just me!"

"But she's only a few months along," James said, quite confused, "I don't see what Lily's got to complain about."

"You might," said the other witch darkly. She had emptied the brown paper bag on top of the papers and scrolls, and was carefully examining a bottled potion, several amulets, a small pouch full of grayish-blue powder, and what looked to be a palm-sized coconut.

"When're you heading back, Dorcas?" Finn asked.

She didn't answer for a moment, as the coconut had begun to emit a sinister smell. Dorcas stuffed it back in the bag and replied, "Tomorrow, I think. Beth's said I've gone to see my family."

"But won't they send someone to check?"

In response, Dorcas and James gave Finn a skeptical look. She shrugged and added, "I s'pose not. Guess Grindelwald's not as paranoid as I thought."

"Oh, it's not that," James said, "It's just that no one in their right mind would consider Dork-o here a real threat."

"How many times must I ask you not to call me that?"

"Take your pick. It won't make a difference."

Dorcas threw her hands in the air and said to Finn, "Why do I even bother? I've been Dorky or Dork-o since I was eleven – some things just don't change with this one."

Finn rolled her eyes at James but smiled.

"Anyways," Dorcas continued, "Grindelwald's paranoid, alright. The thing is, he's not powerful enough to personally keep an eye on everything happening in Europe, much as he would like us to think so. So his strategy? It's his lieutenants' job to keep an eye on lesser beings such as us Tracers and, let's face it, the lieutenants are lazy. They don't think the rebellion's nearly big enough a threat for them to be concerned about."

"They also don't exactly suspect Dorky because they can't see what a nice, middle-class witch such as herself would have to gain by joining up," added James,

"In short, they can't comprehend the idea of selflessness." Finn offered.

"Precisely."

"What _is_ that?"

The odor from the coconut seemed to have attracted a number of people into the room, at the head of which was Gideon Prewett. Finn gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he sat down beside her. Elphias Doge, Fabian Prewett, and another wizard took seats at the table as well, their noses each wrinkled in an expression identical to Gideon's.

Dorcas groaned and pulled the odd device out of the paper bag. The air around it seemed slightly tinged with green. She let out a small wail of despair and said, "Merlin's thumbs, we're never going to get this right!"

"Do tell," said one of the wizards, a broad, sandy-haired man.

"It's the _Tempus Temporis_ charm, Frank – the incantation's highly sensitive, and I keep switching the emphasis on syllables."

Elphias took it out of her hand to examine it and asked, "But what is it, even?"

"A distraction device," Dorcas replied, "Leila and I've been working on it for ages. See, the smell's only supposed to go off when you drop it, that's why the _Tempus Temporus_ is out of order."

"Like a bomb?" asked Fabian.

"Yes, exactly like a bomb."

"Put it away," said Frank, "It smells like dragon dung."

"Everything smells like dragon dung to you, Frank," said James.

He laughed and replied, "Well whose fault is that, really?"

James smiled reminiscently, "Ah, the Great Incident of '75. One of our finest moments."

"And everyone thinks it's by fear of shampoo that Snivelly's hair looks the way it does." Frank added fondly, "Of course, the three of us were the mere brawn who pulled it off – Remus, as usual, was the mastermind behind the whole operation."

"Remus?" Lily practically flew into the room.

James sighed and said, "No, not yet – but I have to say, your keen hearing positively alarms me, Tiger."

"Oh," she said, disappointment evident in her voice, "I came down because I thought I heard the knocker."

"No such luck."

Lily chewed on her lip and sat down.

"This is maddening."

Finn sighed and said, "I know what you mean. No matter how busy these preparations keep me, it feels like all we do around here is wait. First it was the Nott operation, now this."

"Speaking of which," said Gideon, "How's Ava?"

"How should I know?" Finn replied, "I'm certain Mila's the only one bringing her meals, and I don't think anyone's been to visit with her exactly."

Fabian clicked his tongue, "That's no way to go about it. The girl's got severe depression, it would do her some good to talk to someone."

"Depression's not it, Fabian," Finn said, "Weren't you listening to Marlene and Dean the other day?"

"Of course I was. She's depressed."

"She's broken," Lily corrected him.

"I'm sorry?"

"They told us what they were doing to her," she said, a resentful hardness now evident in her voice, "It broke her spirit. Ava's got no will to live anymore."

"You see it every so often in households like that," James added, "The blood gets too thin, too inbred…taking advantage of her wasn't enough. Did you ever meet Corinne Lupin, Frank?"

Frank's voice was softer now as he said, "Of course. But she's nothing like Ava."

"That's because a few good months with the Wilkes' were enough for her to regain her stability," Lily said, "It'll take Ava a while, but she just needs some time alone. You'll see."

The company sank into silence for a moment. Then a loud knock resounded from upstairs, and Lily nearly overturned her chair in her rush out of the kitchen.

"Someone had better go after her," said Dorcas, "She's just going to fling open the door otherwise."

"I'm on it," said Frank, though everyone followed him in a procession up the stairs, just in time to stop Lily from throwing open the door as predicted.

She stood by impatiently as he cracked the door and said, "Who goes there? Declare yourself!"

"A friend with friends. Open the door, Longbottom, you idiot."

Frank chuckled as he opened the door to admit a rather weather-beaten Lovell Diggory, Edgar Bones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alice Logan. The moment the latter three had stepped inside, Lily threw herself on them. Sirius and Remus were soon stolen away by James and Frank, only to have Sirius whisked away by Andromeda, who came flying down the stairs. The chatter and (on Alice's part) tears of joy that followed in the next moment or so were so deafening that it was almost impossible to believe it was being made by a mere few people. Everyone else gathered in the hall smiled, but kept their distance, not wanting to intrude on the reunion unfolding before them.

"You're here, you're actually _here_."

"It was no picnic, let me tell you."

"We thought you'd _died_."

"But then Lovell and Edgar showed up – "

"They said they were friends of yours and come to get us – "

"Merlin, you've grown so much!"

"Oh, I wanted to go myself but I couldn't – "

"Look, Rem, she's starting to show!"

"Yes, that's exactly why – "

It carried on in much the same manner for a good five minutes until Finn finally intervened to say, "Why don't we get you lot downstairs? Looks like you could all do with a good hot meal."

Settled around the kitchen table a few minutes later, introductions were made all around and sandwiches leftover from lunch were distributed. Everyone sat grinning at one another as the five voyagers recounted their journey.

"We thought we were done for right from the off," said Remus.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, see, my parents were supposed to be having dinner at the Malfoy's, but my mother forgot something so they had to come back to get it."

"And of course they came back just as Lovell and Edgar were arriving."

"We had to do some pretty quick thinking," added Lovell, "because, I mean, it's not like just anyone's allowed to walk right into a Lord's manor."

"Long story short, they figured we looked very familiar so we said we were old friends of Sirius' from school. It worked, see, because we'd polyjuiced into Ridley Selwyn and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

Alice giggled, "They didn't even need to break down the wards or anything like they'd planned. Lord and Lady Black let them right in!"

Everyone burst into laughter, some into appreciative applause. Edgar beamed while Lovell assumed a sort of 'well, what can I say?' expression before continuing.

"The rest of the journey was easy enough," she said.

Remus chuckled and said, "Easy enough for you to say. I don't know about the rest of you, but I nearly jumped out of my skin at the slightest noise."

"He's right," said Alice, "I was terrified we'd be stopped at any moment and be sent back."

She didn't need to say what they would have been sent back to. Everyone knew it without it having to be spoken and sat in somber silence for a moment. Lily tried not to notice as Remus' hand strayed subconsciously to his scarred back.

By the time they hand finished telling of their escape, everyone was all smiles again, with a new respect for the three escapees.

Sirius clapped his hands together and said, "So, enough about us. What have you lot been up to here? Planning for a big showdown finally?"

Remus hit him across the back of the head.

Dorcas smiled ruefully and said, "Sadly, that's not really an option right now."

"Well, it could be," remarked Gideon.

"_Could_ be, but isn't," countered James

"Instant suicide," added Edgar

"What are you all talking about?" asked Alice.

Lily turned to her friend and said, "We're doing all we can right now. Liberating slaves, gathering information…I'm sure you heard about Lord Rosier's disappearance last month."

"But there's something we need before we can have an all-out war," said Fabian.

"Something that, unfortunately, we don't have right now," said Andromeda.

"Or have much hope of ever getting, guarded as it is," added Frank grimly.

Remus raised an eyebrow and asked, "Which is?"

"How much do you know of Greek mythology?" asked Finn, rather offhandedly.

"Close to nothing." Sirius and Alice nodded in agreement.

"Alright," she said, "well there's this myth. It's about a princess named Antigone who chooses to disobey a law set down by her uncle – a law that's fairly ridiculous, I should add – out of love. What ends up happening is that she's put in this tomb to die, but ends up killing herself." She paused before adding, "That's how the myth goes anyway."

Here Gideon cut in, "What the Muggles didn't know was that it was based on a true event. Antigone _was_ a Greek princess, but she was also a witch. And a powerful one, at that. As was her uncle, which was – "

"Why she couldn't just magic her way out of the tomb, right?" Remus was catching on, "But what's this got to do with anything?"

"Hold on now," said Gideon. "The part that's dropped from the Muggle version of the myth was that, before she died, Antigone poured all of her magic into a black stone that was within the tomb and gave it to her sister Ismene for safekeeping. Now, that part of the myth wasn't dropped until years later."

"Why?" asked Sirius.

Finn smiled grimly and said, "Someone found the stone. A wizard named Sophocles, you may have heard of him. So he finds the stone and old Sophocles figures he doesn't want anyone else to try and find it, right? So he turns the myth into a play, dropping the part about Antigone being a witch and the existence of the stone."

"So how does it work?" asked Remus. "Does the wielder have almighty power or something?"

"Well, that's what Sophocles thought," said Andromeda, "but then he tried to use it. There was a slave revolt in Athens the next day."

"That's that pattern, see," said Dorcas. "Anywhere there's been a historical record of the stone being used, you can bet that right after there's been some sort of revolt against the system. It's all in the books – St. George's Uprising, Li Zicheng in 1644 – "

"Toussaint L'Ouverture's in Haiti – "

"The July Revolution in France – "

Finn nodded, "The history of Antigone's stone being used in revolts goes back for centuries, but not for anything else. It's as though its only purpose is to assist the oppressed in fighting back."

Alice, Sirius, and Remus were now grinning from ear to ear. "So how's it work?" asked Alice.

Finn paused and looked at Andromeda, who bit her lip. "We're not actually sure," she said sheepishly, "We think it might pull people together or something – you know, make them feel united. All we know for sure is that over the years it's been named the Call of Antigone."

"But we don't have it."

"No. The Union found it almost as soon as they gained power and no one's seen it since. We've been trying to figure out where it is for years with no luck. It's just a wild good chase, really."

"How so?"

"Leads, tip-offs, all that sort of thing. An example, we kidnapped Lord Avery two years ago, but all he knew was that it was in the capitol city. And then Lord Rosier didn't know anything about where it was or how heavily guarded, _but_ he did say that Lord Riddle knew. So that's who we're after next."

They processed all this information in silence for a few minutes. Then Remus said, "I don't mean to change the subject, but where exactly are we? It looked outside like The Forbidden Forest, but I wasn't sure."

"You must know the forest pretty well if you recognize this place," said Lovell. Lily threw a meaningful glance at Remus, James, Sirius, and Frank. They smiled guiltily.

Dorcas nodded, "You're right, though. And you might have guessed it already, but we're in Hogwarts right now."

"Hogwarts?"

"Hate to break it to you," said James to Sirius and Remus, "but it looks like we didn't find all the school's secrets. Gryffindor built this for anyone who needed a quick getaway."

"Thought out like a true Gryffindor," said Sirius proudly. Many stares and a few moments later, he realized what he had said and shrugged.


End file.
